


Morning sweetness.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi wakes up to find half of the bed empty, but maybe something nice comes out of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of this one fluffy dj tbh. x3  
> Enjoy! c:

The morning light that seeps through the blinds is bright, but that's not what bothers Akashi as he cracks an eye open. 

It's the fact that the half of the bed he doesn't sleep on doesn't hold his precious lover. The sheets are still warm, so he can't have left long ago, but he still wonders where he is. 

Rolling over to his lover's side of the bed, he buries his face into the pillow and breathes in deeply. It definitely smells like him. A small hint of mint under the soothing smell of a calming forest, that's what Akashi believes he smells like. 

He's never told his lover that, but he's always believed that. It's a bit weird, considering his lover isn't near forests and rather goes into junk food shops or other cafés to get a certain drink. 

He's never minded that, but it's weird how his lover still somehow manages not to smell like that drink. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Akashi doesn't hear the bedroom door open. In fact, he doesn't register the presence of another person in the room until a weight is placed on the sheets. 

Akashi sits up slowly and turns his head to look at his lover. He notices the tray of food that was placed on the bed. "I was hoping to surprise you, but it seems you woke up before I managed to finish breakfast for you." His lover smiles softly and leans down slightly to brush his lips gently against his own. 

The small gesture makes Akashi smile. "Well, that's fine isn't it? It's still a surprise. Thank you, Kuroko." Akashi brushes some strands of hair behind his ear and turns to face the food. 

His lover, Kuroko, sits down and watches him. Akashi can tell he's waiting to hear his opinion of it, but he doesn't comment on it. 

Instead, he starts eating and he's almost surprised. It's true that Kuroko has improved his cooking skills, but Akashi didn't think he had become this good. 

"It's delicious." Akashi looks up at Kuroko who smiles. "I'm glad you like it, Akashi." He folds his knees under his chin and watches Akashi with a fond look. He finds Akashi's current bed hair very charming. 

Humming in reply to Kuroko's words, Akashi continues eating. When he's done, he looks up and smiles softly. "You've become very good with food. Perhaps we should make food together." 

The comment makes Kuroko's smile widen just a bit. "Thank you. Yes, we should definitely do that" He nods and gets up from the bed. As he reaches down to get the tray, Kuroko kisses Akashi softly and just long enough to keep him wanting more. 

As Kuroko walks away, Akashi can only watch him go while blinking slightly. It doesn't take him long to collect himself and within a minute he's already on his way to the bathroom. 

Yes, he thinks, this he definitely could get used to.


End file.
